


Be Quiet

by rhetoricpeach



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetoricpeach/pseuds/rhetoricpeach
Summary: Ace spends the night at his childhood home with his boyfriend, Marco. What will happen when one of them can't keep their hands to themselves?"Ace craned his neck to glare at him. His brother and grandpa are sleeping right next door! He'll never hear the end of it when they wake up to find him and Marco fucking!"*I do not own One Piece.





	Be Quiet

"Knock it off!" Ace angrily whispered while whacking the hand groping his ass.

  
Cold lips press on the nape of his neck, "Come on," Another kiss, "It'll be fast." he reassured.

Ace craned his neck to glare at him. His brother and grandpa are sleeping right next door! He'll never hear the end of it when they wake up to find him and Marco fucking!

"No way! They'll hear us!" he hissed.

"Then you better keep quiet." Ace flushed, "I'm not that noisy during sex!" he heard rummaging behind him, Marco moved him to rest on his back as he crawled on top of him. "Whatever you say." he leaned down and started to kiss and suck at his neck, "H-hey, I didn't agree to this!" glowering at Marco. A hand moved downward and he yelped when a hand gripped his hard cock, "What's this then?" Marco smirked at him.

Ace pressed his hands to his face and let out a defeated sigh. 

_It'll be fine as long as they're quiet, right?_

He peered through his fingers, "I hate you," he mumbled. Marco chuckled and pried Ace's hands from his face, "I love you too," he captured Ace's lips against his, mouths moving together in a memorized rhythm, tongues sliding together. Marco pulled away to take his pants and shirt off. Ace's eyes immediately went to his lover's erect cock, shivering at the sight. 

He was ready for him.

While Marco was busy taking the plastic wrapping on the bottle of lube, he went on his knees and gripped his cock, licking the precum from the tip. He heard a curse as calloused hands held his air away from his face. He knew what to do rile him up even further. 

He closed his eyes and enveloped the tip with his mouth, sucking hard, hoping to coax out more precum. A splash came out, he lapped it up, moaning at the taste. He withdrew with a lewd pop and gave wet kisses to the shaft and proceeded to lick it up and down. He looked up and mischievously smiled at Marco whose expression is blown with lust. The hands at his head gripped tighter and Ace complied, taking him slowly into his mouth until his nose was touching the dark blond curls below his stomach. He breathed through his nose, letting his throat adjust to the size of the man.

"You're playing dirty," Marco gasped out. 

Ace swallowed around the length and started bobbing his head up and down, he used his tongue to lick the underside with every slide, a guttural moan echoed in the room. Ace moaned around his cock when another wave of saltiness hit his tongue. He was about to reach down to jerk himself off but Marco stopped him. He pulled away from his lover's sinful mouth, grabbed his chin and kissed him hungrily. 

"Who's noisy now, old man?" Ace murmured naughtily against his lips. Marco growled and pushed the younger man back to the bed. 

Ace scrambled to take his top off, Marco grabbed his hips and pulled down his boxers and pushed his folded his legs to his chest. He smiled at the younger man and put his index finger to his mouth in a 'shh' gesture. He rolled his eyes and shifted on his back. He spread his folded legs as he watched Marco finally open the bottle. 

In no time, slicked fingers circled his puckered hole leisurely. A finger gently breached its way inside and started moving to stretch him. He let out an exhale as he let his body relax. Two fingers are scissoring him now, a third joining them not soon after. Marco was purposely avoiding his prostate and was entirely focused on stretching. He groaned in frustration and tried to move his hips back but he was held down by Marco's arm. 

"Just do it already," he whined, Marco kissed his forehead as he removed his fingers from his hole. He watched him as he slicked his cock in lube. _Finally_, Ace closed his eyes when he felt the wet head against his hole. He wrapped his arms around Marco's neck, bracing himself. He pushed in until he was fully inside and let his lover adjust for a second. "Mm, you feel so good,"

"You can move now." Marco held on to Ace's hips and started with slow and shallow thrusts, steadily building the pace.

"Faster, Marco," Ace complained, fuck, did he want to get caught or not? Marco shook his head in disbelief and started to pound him harder and faster. Ace was starting to get more audibly loud now, "Be quiet," Marco whispered and covered his lover's mouth with his to muffle his noises. He trailed kisses on his neck, down to his chest. He suckled on a nipple and freed a hand from Ace's hip to play with the other one.

"Ah, _Marco_," he moaned, staring at Marco with glazed eyes, his face in utter bliss. He was so close and the other man seemed to know it too when he changed the angle and hit his sweet spot dead on.

"Oh fu-" A hand clamped on his mouth and he looked up at Marco who continued his cruel pace, not letting Ace catch his breath. His cries were covered up with Marco's hand, struggling to breathe through his nose. Marco was about to wrap his hand around his cock but Ace stopped him. He gave Marco a_ look_, Marco's eyes glinted dangerously at the suggestion. "Then fucking keep up," he groaned, he wasn't gonna last, not when Ace is taking him so good like this. 

He removed his hand from Ace's mouth which dribbled with his saliva to grip both of his hips properly, "Marco," he mewled weakly. The blond man stared at him fondly and captured his lips again as he continued the brutal pace. He pistoned his hips harder and harder into Ace's tight hole. Each delicious slide making him lose his mind. "You're taking me so good, Ace." he praised, letting out a whimper as his lover pulsed around him. _Shit_.

He was so close, Ace bit his lip to muffle his sobs, electricity shooting through his entire body with every thrust Marco gave him. And with one powerful thrust he finally came, "Marco!" he cried, his come splattered across his chest as he trembled from his orgasm.

Marco cursed when he felt Ace clench down on him suddenly and it took him a few more thrusts as he came inside him, calling out Ace's name. He pressed their foreheads together, breathing hard as they come down from their high.

Ace winced as Marco pulled out to get a towel to clean themselves up. Marco wiped him down and kissed his temple and laid beside him after. Ace snuggled to his side and yawned.

His eyes drooped with exhaustion, "Were we too loud?" he asked but he was already asleep before he could hear Marco's reply.

* * *

"Good morning, Ace!" Luffy greeted, a mountain of pancakes in front of him.

"Mornin'," he ruffled his brother's hair and took a seat beside Marco reading the newspaper. He kissed his cheek and grabbed a plate of pancakes for himself.

"Where's that shitty grandpa, Luffy?" he said and took a bite from his food.

"He met up with Sengoku! He said something about goats?" Luffy announced, tilting his head as if unsure with the last bit. Ace hummed as he continued to eat.

"Oh! He also said that 'You better wash those goddamn sheets yourselves before you leave here!'" he shouted in his best Garp imitation.

Ace choked on his pancake, grabbing the nearest glass of water and gulping it down. He heard Marco snort beside him and turned to glare at him.

_Fucking hell! _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! I wrote this on a whim. I've been having MarcoxAce feels these days. Feel free to leave a comment below! Thank you! 
> 
> Have a good day/evening!  
xx


End file.
